Glass Slipper
by LunaEquus
Summary: It's midnight. Do you know where your priestesses are? Miniseries. Tann, Karma, Simicity
1. Prologue

**I just had an idea for a mini series. A little bit fluffy, a little bit funny. All around light and airy. Enjoy!**

"I've the most marvelous idea!" Felicity Worthington exclaims, clasping together her small hands. Her pale cheeks are rosy with excitement and her gray eyes, usually cold and distant, sparkle like newly minted silver. Ann Bradshaw leans in, her normally watery blue eyes clear and shining from their trip to the realms. A few chestnut ringlets fall over her shoulder; she fingers them appreciatively.

"What is it? Shall we fly over London again?"

Gemma Doyle sits back and examines a chipped fingernail. Within the second, the chip is mended and she places her hands in her lap, satisfied. The magic is not otherwise evident on her, but her smile is true and her green eyes twinkle in the golden lamp light. "We should do something new," she muses, winding a lock of hair around her finger.

Felicity's lips quiver with excitement. "We should go our separate ways tonight," she says in a hush. The other girls twitter in agreement.

"See things for ourselves," says Ann.

"Experiment," Gemma says with a sly little grin, rousing a chorus of giggles. Each girl knows exactly what they'd like to do with their magic and a little privacy.

"But we shall return here and share our experiences," Felicity declares, holding up a finger in a mock authoritative stance. More laughter erupts. On the mantle, the clock strikes midnight. The girls fall silent against the deep chiming bells.

"But when?" Ann asks.

"In one hour," Gemma replies. "So that we won't run out of magic before we return."

"One hour," the girls echo, unable to prevent the spreading of wide, mischievous smiles.

The clock ticks on, but there is no longer an audience…

**Won't be long,  
LunaEquus**

**(I know there's not much to review, but I'd like to hear your thoughts on where you think this is going. Or just your thoughts in general. Love you all!)**


	2. Tann

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! **

**_Beautiful _- Ann x Tom**

My heart thumps heavily as I cross the threshold into Tom's bedroom. So many times I have noted the door, always closed, on my way up to Gemma's room, but never have I dared to even dream of what may lie behind it. Now that I step inside, careful not to make a sound, I see that it is perfectly ordinary. Of course there is a dresser, curiously topped with a human skull. I shudder involuntarily, for I've always feared the macabre.

Then there is his desk, buried beneath mountains of papers and medical journals. So kind he is to dedicate his life to helping the unfortunate. Could he perhaps ever find it in his heart to care for me? Or will I be doomed to never receive his attention unless I am deathly ill? I sigh longingly, thinking of how wonderful a story would be if a handsome doctor were to fall in love with his patient, a girl with no jewels to call her own, but with a heart of gold. Under his desperate care, she recovers fully, and they live happily ever after. It rather makes me wish for influenza…

Above his dresser there is a mirror; in the mirror is a girl I have always wanted to be. She is beautiful, achingly so, if I do say so myself. The type of girl that no one would ever care to harm, even if she was as poor as a church mouse. So beautiful, in fact, that I do not ever wish to turn away from my reflection. I need that constant reassurance that I am beautiful, and more importantly, that I exist at all. For if I turn away, how am I to know that I am nothing but a shadow, meaningless, but there?

The thrum of magic in my veins reminds me of my sustenance. I am whole with this magic, free to feel and to enjoy it. It may be borrowed magic, but it is mine, if only for the moment.

There is more to the room, but I torture myself to not see it yet. I am used to such pain, inflicting it upon myself in small doses, like how I pace my absorption of my blessed surroundings. I've never been brave enough to take it all at once, and that cowardice does not fail me here. It is a shame when bravery means suicide and weakness means life. It is twisted and unhealthy, but there it is, and even Gemma's beautiful magic cannot fix it.

Or perhaps it can.

A soft rustling behind me pulls me from my reflection. In an instant my heart burns and flutters, like the sun-kissed butterflies I once created from simple pebbles. I gaze lovingly over Tom's form beneath the heavy blankets, noting with pure adoration the open book falling from his hand and the wisps of golden hair falling into his still-bespectacled eyes. I could look at him for all of eternity, loving him like no one else ever could.

It is with these shameful moments that I am free to notice things about him that I never could before. The way his nose turns slightly upwards, the smattering of freckles across his slightly hollowed cheeks, the fair stubble upon his strong jaw…and then his lips, slightly parted and just begging for a kiss. I'd never have the courage. I could never steal something so precious, for I don't deserve it. I never have and I never will.

I sigh heavily, though the breath leaves my lips in a musical way, creating a note so beautiful that even I feel heartened by it. With this magic I _am _a girl deserving of love. Why shouldn't I have my kiss, the hero to my stories? Why should it be by birth that I am denied, with no chance of ever receiving?

Still, it does not feel right to kiss Tom while he is sleeping. I suppose I can only content myself with the sight of him, and perhaps maybe the lightly touching of his hair. I am surprised to feel how fine it is, slipping between my fingers like water. I feel a bit scandalous, touching him like this, but instead of pulling away, I am thrilled. It is like we are from an ancient Greek myth, the one where the moon goddess falls in love with a man but can only see him whilst he sleeps.

Tom stirs against my touch; my heart stops as he opens his eyes.

"Ann?" he murmurs, reaching up to touch my cheek. I am frozen without words or motions to aid me. "Am I dreaming?"

I cling to this excuse. "Yes, Tom," I whisper, counting on the magic to make my voice soothing and beautiful. "You are sleeping. This is a dream."

He closes his eyes and smiles slightly. "That's nice," he mumbles. I do not wish for him to fall back asleep. Strangely enough, now that he's awake, I want him to see me as I am now, beautiful from the realms. But I cannot bring myself to disturb him further.

"You are an angel, Ann," he says.

My heart skips a beat. "How so?" I whisper, leaning in to hear his answer. However, he gives none. Sitting up, I reach for one of my beautiful ringlets. With near panic, I notice that the gleam is gone and the flatness is back. I stand and gaze into the mirror, hoping that the beautiful girl still gazes back. Instead, it is just me, plain old Ann.

My heart breaks, for I know I must leave, before the magic drains completely. I shuffle towards the door as quickly as I can. Tom looks up and I curse myself for being so loud.

"Ann? Where are you going?"

"I must leave."

He squints his eyes at me and I shudder, knowing he must be wondering why I am so ugly all of a sudden. "I want to kiss you," he says softly.

For a moment, I am startled by his declaration. Why would beautiful Tom want to kiss me, not beautiful me, but just plain _me_? Even so, the longing I feel is more than I have ever felt before. I cannot control my conflicting thoughts – indulge myself, or save him from kissing someone so plain.

In the end I compromise, holding my hand out as daintily as I can, for him to place his warm lips upon. His kiss threatens to melt me into a puddle of Ann, though a happy puddle at least. My eyes catch his, as clear as the bluest sky in spring. I break the contact as I walk to the door.

Despite the pounding of my heart in my ears, I catch still catch one last thing from his lips.

"Beautiful…"

I shut the door and hurry outside, knowing that even if the magic is gone, I can still fly.

**I hope I did Ann justice! I've never attempted to write in her point of view until now.  
**

**Tom x Ann equals Tann. Teehee!**

**Karma is next,  
LunaEquus**

**Reviews? They make me feel special. I like feeling special. So does Ann. And everyone else in the world.**


	3. Karma

**_In Sleep_ - Gemma x Kartik**

Of all the places I could have gone with my share of the magic, my own backyard is where I chose. Rather silly of me, really, for I know I'd likely be harangued for my lack of discipline and seriousness and how I should be spending my every waking moment searching for the Temple. But for now, there is only silence, for my lecturer is fast asleep.

Instead of leaving and dazzling some or none with my magic, however, I perch on the chair across from his bed, watching him. Kartik sleeps peacefully, and for that I am grateful. I cannot imagine what a day must feel like for him, waking at dawn and working all day, sometimes until one o'clock at night. But tonight there were no balls or dinners to attend, so he is able to catch more than a few hours of sleep. My heart pangs with pity, for it appears that he just walked in and collapsed on his bed, fully dressed, and hasn't moved since.

In my hand, a borrowed pocket watch ticks away my hour of freedom. Ten minutes have passed since I've been here, and yet I have no desire to press on. I'm right where I want to be, but I can't really understand why. In sleep, Kartik is beautiful. His face holds an innocence that he lacks in daylight. In sleep, he is not plagued with belittlement because of his race, or the unfair requests – demands of my family. In sleep, he is free to dream, and I can only hope he dreams of me.

It's funny how anyone can look pure and angelic in sleep, no matter what they do when awake. I wonder what sort of things Kartik has done in life, the places he's visited, and the people he's seen. I wonder if he has ever taken a man's life or a woman to bed. Though he is nearly my age, his experience is great, but in sleep, he is just like everyone else.

The room is so still that I can hear each minute sound perfectly – the ticking watch, Kartik's steady breathing, and my own bated breath. It is so infuriatingly intimate that I have the urge to crawl into bed with him, just because it seems like that's how it should be. But if I ever did that, God forbid, I can imagine perfectly his reaction.

"Miss Doyle, I know it seems a daunting task to find the Temple, but surely I had thought you'd know the way to your own bed," he would say, sitting up and staring at me angrily.

But then of course there is the part of me that hopes that if I ever did do such a ludicrous thing, he would pull me close to him so that I could feel every inch of his warm body against mine. His mouth would find mine in a heated kiss, and the bed would be a furnace on this cold December night. Of course, I would never do anything of the sort, and neither would he.

Glancing down at the watch I see that it is nearly half past the hour. I have just wasted thirty minutes staring at my sleeping tormentor. And yet, I still have no urge to leave. It is most ridiculous of me, to care for Kartik so. Once I find the Temple, he will have finished his business with me and move up in the ranks of the Rakshana, leaving me as lost and confused as before.

I stand up, unsure of my intentions, but I feel the need to do something. I could place the blanket over him, yes, and then leave. He must be cold, if nothing else, in his peaceful sleep. He is sleeping so deeply that I doubt anything could wake him now, so I lift the blanket and carefully drape it over him.

He wakes with such a start that I nearly fall over. In my intentions to be caring and thoughtful, I had completely forgotten that as he was trained for fighting and such, he'd sure to wake up at the snap of a twig, or something even less offending. I freeze as he surveys the room before settling his wild eyes on me. They soften a bit, and then the confusion sets in.

"Miss Doyle, what on earth -,"

"You're dreaming," I blurt out. My heart beats so frantically I fear it might stop working. Kartik looks away, appearing to consider this.

"No I'm not," he says slowly, as if to convince himself that he isn't lying. He turns to me and cocks his head slightly. "You look different."

"I've been to the realms tonight," I say, fairly certain he will ask of the Temple. However, I do not wish to speak of it.

"Have you heard any news of -,"

"I can make myself invisible," I say, changing the subject quickly. What invisibility has to do with anything is beyond me, and I mentally berate myself for sounding so silly. Kartik surprisingly looks intrigued.

"Can you?" he asks with interest.

"Yes," I say, disappearing before his eyes. His mouth opens slightly in awe. "See? Well no, you can't see, but I'm over here now, but I'm heading over there. Ah!" As I attempt to cross the room, I trip over the chair and stumble to the floor. Kartik leans over the bed with a smirk.

"Well I _can _see that even magic cannot improve upon your grace."

My face burns in embarrassment and I am thankful he cannot see me. When I don't respond, the stupid smile falls from his face.

"Miss Doyle, are you alright?" he asks, mildly concerned. Without a sound, I rise from the floor and creep to a spot just behind him. I lean in close, close enough to feel the heat radiating from him, and close enough for his unique scent to feel me with longing. However, I feel a stronger need to fulfill.

"I'm fine," I whisper into his ear. He jumps away with a sharp intake of breath. Laughing, I reappear. He scowls at me.

"That's a dirty trick," he says angrily.

"And yet, it was just what you deserve," I respond. His lips purse and I can tell he is suppressing the urge to smile.

"What else can you do?"

"I can do anything," I say, creating a ball of light between my hands. His eyes follow it in amusement as I make it dance across the room, creating shadows that jump and wiggle. "I can fly, I can turn my hair blue, or je peux parler français parfait."

"Je peux parler français _parfaitement_," he corrects me.

"Yes, that," I say, embarrassed.

The ball of light hovers near him and he touches it lightly with one finger, making it disappear, so that there is only darkness. His voice lowers considerably. "What else?" he asks huskily.

I blush at the sound of his voice and the things it seems to suggest. "I can hear your thoughts," I whisper. Even in the dark I can see the look of panic cross his face. "But I won't," I say quickly, remembering Simon's thoughts and knowing that Kartik's were sure to be less…chaste.

There is a moment of silence and the only sound to be heard is the persistent ticking of the pocket watch. I hold it up to catch the light of the moon so that I can read how much time I have left. Only five more minutes.

"I must be going," I say. "I am sorry to have disturbed you."

Kartik's waves away my apology. "I am thankful to have been treated to a late night magic show," he says with a smile.

"Well," I say awkwardly, unsure of how to depart.

"Well," he echoes.

"Good night to you," I say quickly, using the last of my magic to turn invisible again.

"That's creepy, Gemma," he says.

It isn't until I am safely outside and out of sight that I realize he called me by my first name. Before I can stop myself, I let out a giggle and start running towards Felicity's house, thankful once again that no one can see the smile on my face.

**Squee! I don't really have much to say, other than I hope you all liked it! **

**Simicity is next,  
LunaEquus**

**Reviews for the love-starved author? Okay, perhaps I am just a bit over dramatic. Don't judge me! Hugs and kisses for my favorite readers! (All of you)**


	4. Simicity

**_Devils _- Felicity x Simon**

I must say I'm surprised that I have not bumped into Gemma here. I'd have expected, what with her naughty expression when we were discussing how to spend our night, that she was thinking along the same lines as I – to dazzle a certain male friend of ours. I was mistaken, for it is I alone at the foot of Simon's grand four-poster bed. Another time, perhaps, I would be disappointed that she hasn't shown, however this time, I find I'm quite relieved. Perhaps she doesn't like him as I do after all.

There are certain qualities I admire in Simon Middleton, certain qualities he hides whenever Gemma is around. It makes me sick, the way he acts the perfect gentleman around her, as if _she's _too innocent and ladylike to tarnish. He doesn't know Gemma like I do, but she doesn't know him like I do either.

Oh yes, Simon is a perfect gentleman, just as I am a perfect lady – only when I have to be. In the presence of our parents we are angels; however our halos quickly tarnish when no one is around to see them shine. In the many years I have known Simon, we have grown up together, testing our boundaries in every way possible. We have shared more than kisses behind closed doors. He opened my eyes to the wonders of the forbidden drinks, and how they make everything seem okay, even if it wasn't. _Especially _when it wasn't.

We've gossiped in the nastiest way, while smoking cigarettes behind the stables at his house. Curses flew off our tongues in such a way I am nearly surprised that our tongues haven't been forked. And then Gemma came along and he suddenly became a saint. The way he tempted her with the absinthe was so damn godly compared to how he'd tempt me; it made me sick to watch it. And how he treated me, as if he was daring me to reveal our past together… _Ladies first._

But Gemma isn't here now, and she's made it evident that she'd rather be with someone else, unless she is too saintly to even consider visiting a man at night. But I am different, and I have no fear of what might happen when a man and a woman are alone. I am fully prepared to show him who the better woman is.

In sleep, Simon looks as innocent as a little boy, not that he was ever innocent to begin with. It's as if he mocks me, even though it is unintentional. Simon is as devious as I, but it's unfair that he can hide it so well. Unfair, and cowardly. Frowning, I grab his foot and shake him awake.

"Whassat?" He sits up and pulls his foot away. "Felicity?" He groans and falls back onto his pillows. "God, I couldn't have drank _that _much."

"Who have you been drinking with, Simon?" I ask coolly. "Have I been replaced?" He squints at me and rubs at his eyes. "Yes, I'm really here," I say irritably.

"You came all the way to ask me who I've been drinking with?"

"Of course not, but I'm asking while I'm here."

He cocks his head and takes in the sight of me. "Are you glowing?"

"Answer me!"

"I had a few drinks with the maid, that's all."

I lean over the bed and slap him across the face. His mouth drops open in shock, but I don't care. With Simon and liquor, that's never all. His expert hands tend to wander, and when they do, it is very hard to resist.

"I am more beautiful then Gemma," I say.

"You are?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Alright."

"So why her? Why not me?"

He sits up and rests his arms on his knees. "Because my mother likes her." He appears to think hard. "And she's very…interesting."

I know there is more to his answer. It angers me that he thinks he can suddenly become so cryptic and think he can get away with it. "You're lying," I say, lowering my voice to a whisper. "It's because she's innocent, and naïve. You want to break her in, don't you? Make her feel like she is the honored one, to receive the attention of a viscount's son?"

He blinks stupidly at me. I smirk, knowing I'm right. "Leave Gemma alone, Simon, she's not the girl you think she is."

"Oh?"

"No, but perhaps you've already guessed that, else you wouldn't be frisking your maids."

Simon grins widely. "You've got me there, Felicity. Tell me though, what kind of girl _is _Gemma Doyle?"

I cross my arms over my full bosom, drawing his eyes to my low neckline. "Not the sort of girl you'd be interested in."

"And what sort of girl am I interested in?" His eyes seem to glitter in the darkness. I know those eyes, I know what they mean, and I am the only one that will ever get to see them.

I crawl onto his bed towards him as sultrily as I can. "A girl like me." I lean forward, giving him a view of my cleavage. "A girl that likes to be bad."

He pulls me into his arms tightly and presses his lips to mine in a hungry kiss. "It's good to be bad," he whispers throatily. The familiar feeling of longing takes over my body, creeping between my legs and staying there, ready to strike when he does. His tongue traces fiery circles on my neck and I wonder vaguely how much better it would feel if his tongue _was _forked.

We kiss forcefully and passionately for a bit, both of us clamoring to have control. "You're right," he says gruffly. "I do want a girl like you." He makes to unbutton my dress, but I push him away. His advances towards me are made purely by his over-inflated ego, and I will have none of that. I also know that I made a promise to my friends, and it is conveniently time to join them again.

"I'm always right," I say. It is not as if I do not wish to sleep with Simon, but I am the one to make that decision, not him. If he wants me as he says he does, perhaps it is time to show it.

"Felicity," he begins to say, but I am already out the door. He shall just have to tell me another day.

**Oh clueless, stupid Simon. He is a Victorian frat boy, I swear it. I think he's a good match for Felicity though. They make bad look um...good.**

**So, first time I've done Fee's POV - what do you think? Let me know? Pretty please?**

**Still the epilogue left,  
LunaEquus**

**My riding trainer and I hunted wasp nests today. It was a hoot.**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

"Gemma, you're late," Ann Bradshaw says, dabbing at her nose. The magic has already run its course through her veins and no longer keeps her runny nose at bay.

Gemma Doyle flutters to the floor, her face flushed and vibrant. "So? When did you arrive?" Ann blushes.

"You were both late," Felicity Worthington says accusingly. "I actually kept _my _promise." She is the only girl standing, and she keeps checking her reflection surreptitiously, to be sure no marks had been made.

"_You _look happy," Gemma says pointedly to Ann. "What have you been doing with your free hour?"

Ann's blush deepens. "Oh, I – well, it was nothing very interesting. What about you?"

Gemma notices Ann's lie straightaway. "Ann Bradshaw, you saucy girl, come clean this instant!" She grins widely as Ann hides her face.

"Where were you, Gemma? You _were _the last to arrive," Ann teases sheepishly. Gemma's smile falls, but her flushed cheeks remain vibrant.

"I was, well you see I, I made myself invisible," she says. "It wasn't very interesting."

"Well _my _night was interesting," Felicity says. She smiles beautifully, showcasing her even teeth. "But I'm not saying why."

Gemma lets out an uncharacteristically shrill giggle. Her friends look at her in amazement. "Alright," she says finally. "Perhaps my night was rather interesting as well."

Satisfied with Gemma's confession, Felicity stares pointedly at Ann.

"W-what?" Ann asks. "Why are you both staring?"

"We know you're not telling us the truth," Felicity says.

"Out with it, Ann," says Gemma.

In any other circumstance, Ann might have given in to her friends' persistence. This time, however, she was not indulging them. It was _her _secret, _her _experience, not theirs, and she knew they felt the same way.

"I'm rather peaked," Ann says slyly, rising to her feet and yawning for full effect. "I'm off to bed. See you both in the morning." She walks out of the room, leaving Felicity and Gemma to gape at each other and at Ann's retreating form.

"Ann!" they shriek, running after her and giggling. They all have reason for such high spirits after a night of such magic and promise. What they know is that they had their chance for freedom, to be the girls they wanted to be without repercussion. What they don't yet realize, is that when they raced to catch their pumpkin carriages, they had each left something behind, a glass slipper, planted in the minds of those they visited.

**The end! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Will get back to my other fics,  
LunaEquus**

**Reviews are always nice, even when the story is finished!  
**


End file.
